Roger
) |Row 4 title = Association: |Row 4 info = Amnesia |Row 5 title = Voice Actor: |Row 5 info = Shuuta Morishima}} Roger (ロジャー) was a member of the Amnesia and a close friend of Gordeau. He turned into a Void Fallen and was killed by Wagner. Information Roger is a very carefree young man who likes travelling. Roger was an acquaintance with the owner of the bar where Gordeau works. After the bar master left for training and Gordeau was put in charge, the two of them got to know each other better. Roger is often out of town and comes back to tell Gordeau about his travels now and then. Appearance Roger has dark skin and he wears a bandanna around his white hair. He wears a black tank-top and a grey suit on top of it. Around his neck hang two silver necklaces. After his transformation into a fallen Void, Roger's appearance stays mostly the same aside from a black mass growing up his arm and his eyes turning completely red, alongside blood seeping out of them. Story During an old operation Roger had received a wound to his chest and lost his powers as an In-Birth. Roger stayed out of the Hollow Night for a long time, but one day appears before the members of Amnesia. Roger gets to participate in the battle against Bankikai at Gordeau's request. Episode: Amnesia VS Bankikai (『忘却の螺旋』ｖｓ『万鬼会』) During the operation, Roger's wanders too close to the Abyss and hears a mysterious voice saying that he could regain his powers as an In-Birth. However, Roger began to notice something dangerous inside the center of the Abyss, but was too late to escape from its pressure. Here, Roger also crosses paths with Zohar, who too also succumbed to the Abyss’ influences before him. As Roger is unable to resist the Abyss' influences, EXS starts to flow into him faster and stronger by its contamination, just as he began to lose his mind. Roger turns into a Void Fallen and kills Bankikai's leader, Ogre. Wagner, who happens to be on the scene, chooses to take up the job that no one else can bring themselves to do - to kill the berserk Roger. His death causes Gordeau to go into a month long depression and to leave Amnesia to hunt down and kill Wagner in revenge, not just for Roger, but also himself for not performing a mercy kill on his fallen friend in the first place instead of Wagner. In response to this, Chaos devises a new rule, stating that only their leader, Hilda can go near the Abyss due to her powerful vessel and her status as the faction's leader in order to make sure that history is never repeated. Abilities Roger's abilities as an In-Birth are known for not being suited for combat. Roger kept investigating the areas's within Hollow Night as a self-proclaimed "adventurer". To everyone's surprise, his ability took an unexpected form as an increased survival instincts against the dangers of his explorationsAbility confirmed on French-Bread Twitch broadcast on December 26th 2017. The ability also increases his self-defense reflexes. As a Void Fallen, he can form tentacles to devour his prey as seen when he attacked Ogre. Gallery Trivia *During the earlier phases of development Roger was referred to as "Bob (temp.)" ボブ(仮), but in the end his name was changed. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Male Category:Amnesia Category:Deceased